


Cell jr.

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Colonizzatore colonizzato [18]
Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: M/M, Mpreg, Prison, Rape/Non-con Elements, What-If
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-04
Updated: 2020-08-29
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:26:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 3,087
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25071610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: Cell ha lasciato una ‘sorpresa’ a Vegeta.Seguito di Il divertimento dei cyborg.Prompt di Marica Heather-chan Gravano: "Perché il mio corpo non mi risponde? Non riesco ad alzarmi, le mie gambe...".Fandom: Dragon Ball. What if nell’universo Mirai.
Series: Colonizzatore colonizzato [18]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1031060
Kudos: 2





	1. Chapter 1

Lancinante dolore

"Perché il mio corpo non mi risponde? Non riesco ad alzarmi, le mie gambe..." gemette Vegeta. Si guardò intorno, boccheggiando, rosso in volto, con le orecchie che gli fischiavano.

< Sono in un’altra prigione, ma non è quella dei due cyborg. Come può essere? Ricordo benissimo di essere finito in mano a quella sottospecie di cavalletta gigante >. Si dimenò con braccia e gambe aperte, il ventre rigonfio gl’impediva di muovere nel modo giusto e si divincolava rimanendo sul pavimento di schiena. < Sembro una dannata tartaruga rovesciata > pensò. I peli del suo corpo ignudo erano ritti per via del freddo che sentiva. Gli sfuggì un gemito, mentre avvertiva l’addome dargli delle fitte.

Una mano si posò sulla sua spalla e l’obbligò a rimanere sdraiato.

“Stai fermo. Così rischi solo di perdere la vita” disse una voce mascolina.

Vegeta alzò lo sguardo, incontrando il viso squadrato di un altro uomo.

“Tu chi diamine sei?!” sbraitò.

Quest’ultimo socchiuse gli occhi, indossava un vestito verde e sulla spalla aveva uno scoiattolo.

“Non importa chi sono” sussurrò.

Era illuminato dalla luce che filtrava da una feritoia in alto sulla prigione, che mostrava il livello del suolo.

“Sì, invece! Non riconosco questa cella, non so dove sono e non so chi diavolo sei tu?!

Ah! Aaaah… Dannazione che dolore…” si lamentò Vegeta.

“Stai fermo. Sono programmato per occuparmi di te” disse l’altro uomo.

Il principe dei saiyan era madido di sudore freddo.

“Stammi lontano! Non mi toccare!” gridò con voce rauca.

“Non ti agitare. Rilassati” disse lo sconosciuto.

Vegeta cercò di liberarsi dalla stretta sulla sua spalla.

“Non mi toccare… Mnh aaah… Cosa mi stai facendo?” domandò.

Un ago era fuoriuscito dalla mano dello sconosciuto e aveva penetrato il collo del saiyan.

“Ti sto iniettando un rilassante” rispose, mentre con l’altra mano gli accarezzava il ventre sproporzionato.

“Quello lo vedo lattina. Intendo alla pancia!” ringhiò Vegeta. Le carezze erano cadenzate, su e giù, mentre dalle dita veniva emanato del calore.

“Questi massaggi ti faranno bene. Ora rimani steso e stai calmo” lo rassicurò l’altro uomo.

Vegeta domandò: “Dov’è quel mostro?”.

Il cyborg sconosciuto aveva ritratto l’ago.

“Cell in questo momento non è qui” gli rispose.

Vegeta socchiuse gli occhi, avvertendo le sue palpebre abbassarsi pesanti.

“Pensavo che mi avrebbe ucciso. Perché sono ancora vivo?!” sbraitò.

“Rilassati...” sussurrò l’altro, con voce incoraggiante. Aveva un sorriso bonario sul volto.

“Sapere chi cazzo sei mi farebbe stare meglio. Anche sapere cosa è successo al mio corpo. Non riesco a riconoscerlo” sibilò Vegeta, indicando il ventre con entrambe le mani.

“Io mi chiamo C16 e voglio solo poter aiutare” rispose il cyborg. Le sue carezze si erano fatte circolari e più veloci.

“Vuoi aiutarmi? Dimmi che quel mostro non ha catturato mio figlio” borbottò Vegeta.

< Avevo sentito la leggenda secondo cui accarezzare un alligatore al ventre nel modo giusto lo facesse addormentare. Non credo fosse vero.

Però con me sta funzionando. Perché sembro un palloncino? > si chiese, con le lacrime agli occhi.

“No, tuo figlio è al momento impossibile da rintracciare” rispose C16. Recuperò una coperta bucherellata dal pavimento e gliela stese di sopra. “Non sembra nemmeno più essere in questo mondo” spiegò.

“Que-questo mi rassicura… _Mnghhh_ … Che male…” gemette Vegeta. Le fitte lancinanti alla pancia si facevano sempre più forti e continue, oltre che prolungate.

“Respira. Segui il mio ritmo. Inspira ed espira, inspira ed espira. Sì, stai andando molto bene”. C16 lo scannerizzò, controllando le sue funzioni vitali.

Vegeta respirò seguendo le indicazioni dell’altro. Alzò a fatica una mano e la osservò, passando al braccio.

“Sono pulito…” biascicò.

< Dovrei essere sporco di sangue e… di peggio > si disse.

C16 gli spiegò: “Mi sono occupato di lavarti. Come delle tue espletazioni fisiologiche…”.

“… Non voglio sapere come…” biascicò Vegeta, il tono della sua voce si era abbassato.

C16 gli posò la mano sul viso, facendogli chiudere gli occhi.

“Ora riposa. Al tuo risveglio ti farò bere e mangiare” lo invogliò.

“M-mi mancava… La balia… Yahwn… Dannate sostanze… E maledetti massaggi piacevoli… Ho sonno sul… serio…”. Vegeta gettò di lato la testa, addormentandosi.

Un uccellino si posò sulla testa del cyborg.

“Buonanotte” sussurrò C16.


	2. La nascita di Cell jr.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Partecipa al: #summerbingokinkychallenge2020.  
> Del gruppo: Non solo Sherlock ~ gruppo eventi multifandom  
> Dragon Ball; M/M; mpreg  
> Prompt: Alien transformation

La nascita di Cell jr.

< Mi sento così grasso e goffo. Anche gonfio, nemmeno mi avessero gonfiato ad elio come un palloncino >. Si leccò le labbra, avvertendo un senso di nausea in bocca. < Sento caldo e freddo insieme >. Lo stimolo del vomito l’obbligò a deglutire a vuoto.

La sua pelle era arrossata e la sua fronte imperlata.

C16 si mise davanti a lui, obbligandolo a sollevare le gambe, piegando le ginocchia, ma rimanendo steso.

Vegeta abbassò lo sguardo e arrossì, vedendo che la sua pancia era molto gonfia e grossa.

Il ventre era gonfiato così tanto da avere un piccolo bozzo all’altezza dell’ombelico, mentre il suo petto si era gonfiato divenendo molle e cadente.

Vegeta iniziò a gemere, mentre veniva colto da spasmi di dolore. I suoi muscoli si contraevano, mentre le lacrime gli rigavano il viso.

“Spingi!” ordinò il cyborg.

Vegeta lo guardò con aria inorridita, mentre serrava i pugni fino a far scricchiolare le ossa delle mani.

Con una smorfia si strinse il ventre, mentre spingeva. Ad ondate il dolore si faceva sempre più forte.

Faceva respiri profondi e sibilanti, stringendo i denti.

< C’è qualcosa dentro di me! Lo sento!

Qualsiasi cosa sia… vuole uscire! >. Le lacrime gli rigavano copiosamente il viso.

I suoi glutei cambiarono posizione e grandezza, le sue ossa si stavano spostando. La sua intimità si allargò e fece scivolare fuori un tubo simile alla parte finale della coda di Cell nel momento in cui si apriva.

< Dev’essere grossa come una palla da bowling! >.

C16 lo sentì gridare mentre, allungando la mano, sentiva attraverso la fessura della testa di un bambino.

Il cyborg gli bloccò le mani.

Vegeta abbassò lo sguardo, non riusciva a vedere oltre il suo addome rigonfio.

Dalle sue gambe emerse la testa di una bambina.

“Vieni da me… piccolo… Ecco, esci, così…” disse C16.

“MERDA! TOGLI QUELLA COSA DI LI’!” sbraitò il saiyan con voce rauca. Sentiva il bruciore aumentare sempre di più, mentre liquidi zampillavano da lui. Le contrazioni lo facevano impazzire.

< Si sta muovendo! Lo sento! >.

C16 lo guardò fare l’ultimo sforzo immenso. Vide che la creatura scivolava fuori dal saiyan e l’afferrò. L’avvolse con una stoffa, sporcandola dalla viscida sostanza e se lo poggiò contro.

Vegeta gridò, vedendo un Cell in miniatura. La pelle azzurra, dalle macchie blu, era ricoperta di sangue.

Il principe dei saiyan continuò a sbraitare. Cercò di strisciare all’indietro, con gli occhi sgranati.

Il piccolo scoppiò a piangere a sua volta.

< Sei diventato alieno persino per te stesso > pensò C16, guardando la membrana che scivolava fuori dalle sue gambe. Si richiuse e rientrò all’interno dell’intimità del saiyan.

Vegeta, dal viso stravolto dal terrore, perse i sensi, abbandonandosi sul pavimento.


	3. Altre sventure preannunciate

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Questa storia partecipa al: «4 DAYS - t e m a: what if?&AU - IV Edizione».  
> Prompt: 10. Una farfalla dalle tonalità gialle sbatte le ali sopra alcuni fiori, vi si posa ed è difficile non osservarla.  
> What if: Cell ha in pugno il mondo.  
> Au: Slavery!AU.  
> Implied m-preg.

Altre sventure preannunciate

Vegeta raggiunse C16 con un calcio ai reni ed una testata al mento, senza smuoverlo, ma dando vita a dei tonfi sordi e metallici.

“Non avvicinarti mai più a me. Non toccarmi mai più!” gridò il principe dei saiyan.

C16 rimase seduto immobile sul pavimento, con le gambe incrociate.

< Continua ad ignorare i miei colpi. Perché sono diventato così debole? > si chiese Vegeta. Stava ritto al centro della stanza e gridava con tutta la sua forza. “Non c’è differenza tra te e quel mostro là fuori! Vorrei solo vedere i vostri circuiti bruciare!” ululò. La gola gli bruciava e vedeva sfocato.

C16 osservava un prato verde che s’intravedeva attraverso la finestrella della cella. I suoi occhi erano rapiti dal volo di una farfalla.

< Le sue ali hanno delle tonalità di giallo così belle. Le sbatte debolmente e si posa su alcuni fiori. Non osservarla è così difficile > pensava.

“Vuoi starmi ad ascoltare?!” ululò Vegeta, fino a sentire il sapore del sangue in bocca dovuto alla gola raschiata. Le gambe gli tremavano e sentiva le tempie pulsare.

< Il mio corpo è tornato il solito, ma non mi sento più me stesso. Le mutazioni sono durate solo il tempo del… del parto.

Non riesco ancora a considerarla una cosa accettabile.

Non può esserci una ‘cosa’ come quella che se ne va in giro! Insomma, è venuta fuori da me! > pensò. < Così dannatamente simile a Cell, ma con la pelle blu. Lo stesso colore degli occhi di Bulma. Il tutto è ancora più sbagliato >.

C16 allungò la mano e la farfalla gialla si posò sulle sue dita.

“Quante famiglie hai distrutto? Quanti bambini hai portato via alle loro madri?” domandò con tono serafico.

Vegeta lo guardò con aria stravolta.

C16 volse la testa e lo fissò.

“Una donna, per proteggere suo marito, uccise una nidiata di serpenti. I cuccioli erano innocenti e non ancora usciti dalle uova.

Il dio serpente, allora, per punirla, la fece diventare madre di una cucciolata di serpenti” spiegò.

Il viso di Vegeta divenne bluastro.

< Non c’è niente che mi faccia più ribrezzo delle cose striscianti. Per me poteva morire anche il dio serpente > pensò il saiyan.

“Perché mi racconti questa storia?”.

“Considera quella creatura che hai partorito una punizione per le tue colpe.

Sono sicuro che la sua nascita porterà solo altre sventure” rispose C16.

La farfalla volò via, passando nuovamente per la finestrella.

“Avverto un’entità malvagia che si sta svegliando a Sud. Qualcosa di terribile, che spaventa e corrompe la splendida natura di questo mondo.

Gli dei vogliono che tu soffra” spiegò C16.

Vegeta biascicò: “Sei così dannatamente inquietante.

Vattene via!”.

“Io devo occuparmi di te” rispose C16.

Vegeta sbraitò, rosso in volto: “Preferisco morire! Non occuparti di me! Non te l’ho chiesto e non ti voglio!”.

C16 rispose con tono pacato: “D’accordo. Allora ti lascerò solo, ma non potrai disfarti del legame di sangue che ti lega a quella creatura. Anch’essa è tua figlia”.

Vegeta raggiunse la parete e la colpì con una testata, sospirando.

“Lo so” bisbigliò.

< Mi chiedo cosa faccia Trunks in questo momento > pensò.


	4. Ribattezzata

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Questa storia partecipa alla Fast Challenge: Abbracci indetta dal gruppo Facebook Il Giardino di Efp".  
> Prompt: 21. Il primo vero abbraccio.

Ribattezzata

La bambina dal corpo di Cell, ma il viso da umana e la pelle blu ricoperta di macchie, avanzò verso la grande sfera. Ne osservò la superficie marrone dalle ampie scanalature.

< Papà continua a fare male alla ‘mamma’. Mamma non mi vuole per questo.

Non fa altro che urlare e piangere. Io vorrei soltanto il suo affetto >.

Un’aura pulsava dalla grande sfera.

“Tu vuoi uscire, vero?” domandò la bambina. Infilò l’ago della sua coda nella sfera ed iniziò ad iniettare le energie di alcune sue vittime particolarmente potenti.

< Vengo tutti i giorni a portargli da mangiare. Sono convinta che da quest’uovo possa nascere un amichetto. Qualcuno che mi aiuterà a salvare mamma da papà.

Così saremo una vera famiglia > pensò.

La sfera iniziò a schiudersi con del fumo.

La mezza saiyan indietreggiò, mentre la sfera si apriva del tutto mostrando un mostro corpulento. Man mano che il fumo si diradava, la creatura si mostrò completamente rosa e con un peduncolo sul capo.

“Eccoti” disse la bambina, guardando i tanti buchi sulla sua testa.

“Come ti chiami?” domandò la creatura.

La piccola dimenò la coda e sorrise, i suoi occhi brillavano di un azzurro intenso.

“Bra” rispose.

Il colosso si strinse il ventre rosa e prosperoso, sorridendole a sua volta.

“Io sono MajinBu e ho tanta fame” spiegò.

Bra sgranò gli occhi.

“Io conosco un posto dove si mangia bene. Aspiro sempre tanti umani lì” spiegò, saltellando sul posto. Indossava delle scarpette laccate di rosso. “Posso mostrartelo”.

< Però non devo mai esagerare. Papà non fa altro che ripetermi che se non mi comporto bene mi staccherà la testa dal corpo e deporrà altri cuccioli > pensò.

Majinbu si massaggiò la pancia che gorgogliava.

Domandò: “Tu non hai paura di me?”.

“No. Voglio essere tu amica” disse la figlia di Vegeta, abbracciandolo.

Majinbu ricambiò con trasporto, facendola affondare nel suo corpo gommoso.

< Questo è il mio primo vero abbraccio > pensarono entrambi.


	5. Bloccato nella coda

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Questa storia partecipa al: «4 DAYS - t e m a: what if?&AU - IV Edizione».  
> What if: Cell ha in pugno il mondo.  
> Au: Slavery!AU.  
> 36\. “Terrò strette le carte che ho in mano/distruggerò quello che amo di più/sono una delusione di prima classe/sono un ‘Stai zitto, siediti!’” – Polaroid, Imagine Dragons

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ispirato a: Commission vore exploration; https://www.deviantart.com/enetheligthingdancer/art/Commission-vore-exploration-837593892

Bloccato nella coda

Vegeta gemeva, strusciandosi. Teneva gli occhi socchiusi ed era rosso in volto.

Cercava di muovere la mano, il braccio era quasi del tutto bloccato come il resto del suo corpo. Con i polpastrelli si sfiorava il membro eccitato, cercando di darsi piacere.

Le bolle di carne rosa lo tenevano immobilizzato, massaggiandolo ed eccitandolo. Sostanze simili a saliva, ma dal forte odore afrodisiaco, gli scivolavano sul corpo umido.

Mugolava voglioso, cercando di fare in modo che quei grossi calli vermigli lo penetrassero il più possibile.

“T-ti prego… Fammi uscire… O mangiami… Ti prego… Finiscimi…” supplicava in modo discontinuo.

La presa si fece più ferrea e Vegeta venne, mentre parecchi liquidi gli scivolavano in gola attraverso la bocca aperta. Cercò inutilmente di prendere in bocca uno dei grumi carnosi, aderendovi con le labbra spalancate e succhiando rumorosamente.

< Tutto questo mi ricorda il passato > pensò.

_“Su, scimmietta. Fai la brava” disse Freezer. Infilò una banana in bocca al principe dei saiyan, forzando le sue labbra._

_Questo cercò di sputarla._

_Freezer gli tappò il naso, facendogli mancare il fiato._

_Vegeta si divincolò, cercando di liberarsi, man mano che l’aria veniva meno il suo viso diventava sempre più bluastro._

_“Se non vuoi soffocare, succhiala” ordinò Freezer._

_< Maledetto! Io sono il principe dei saiyan. Non il tuo giocattolo o il tuo animaletto da compagnia > pensò Vegeta. Iniziò rumorosamente a succhiare la banana._

_Freezer lo avvolse nella coda iniziando ad accarezzargli il membro._

_Vegeta si sentiva sempre più eccitato, man mano che la sensazione aumentava succhiava sempre più sensualmente e avidamente la banana. Il desiderio iniziò a farlo tremare, mentre la coda veniva stretta dalla punta della coda dell’altro, che lo teneva avviluppato._

_18 gli mise due dita in bocca e lo guardò succhiare. Vegeta si tendeva verso di lei, mentre 17 sotto di lui lo prendeva selvaggiamente, tenendogli le gambe aperte, stringendogli le caviglie._

_Il membro di Vegeta era bloccato in una lunga gabbietta di metallo e vibrava, violaceo per quanto era gonfio e teso._

Vegeta venne di nuovo.

< Sono solo una delusione. Uno schiavetto che nella vita può solo aspirare a qualcuno che gli dia ordini su cosa fare. Come un ‘stai zitto e seduto’.

Ho perso la partita a carte con la vita > pensò.

Cell sorrise. Il principe era imprigionato nella sua coda come nel ventre di un serpente, la sacca di carne gli aderiva perfettamente addosso.

Cell riusciva a vedere le forme del saiyan attraverso la sua pelle verde a macchie più scure.


	6. Preda perfetta

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cell Vore.  
> Ispirato a: I:IV - Bring it on. BY Rider4Z; https://www.deviantart.com/rider4z/art/I-IV-Bring-it-on-629816351.

Trunks gridò, indietreggiando.  
Un uomo insetto era atterrato davanti a lui, alle sue spalle i resti di una delle pareti del bunker.  
Un duro guscio verde punteggiato di macchie nere copriva il suo corpo, occhi penetranti di un blu profondo fissavano direttamente i suoi.  
Trunks partì all'attacco.  
“Sei abbastanza esuberante” si congratulò Cell parando i suoi colpi. “Però io ho fame".  
< Ultimamente il desiderio di trasformare Vegeta in un gustoso alimento mi perseguita. Ormai l'ho reso completamente succube, docile. Una compagna ideale per l'accoppiamento.   
Non riesce più a concentrarsi sul pensiero fisso del figlio.  
Devo sfogare su altri il mio appetito. Non mi basta ispirare gli umani, liquefacendo i loro corpi col mio pungiglione > pensò, aprendo a conca la parte finale della sua coda.  
Trunks riuscì ad entrare con una gomitata al viso, facendo sanguinare il naso di Cell, ma quest'ultimo lo fece piegare in due di dolore con un pugno al ventre.  
“SOLAR FLARE!" gridò Cell, accecando l'avversario. Con un calcio lo fece cadere a terra, Trunks si lamentava. Gli occhi gli lacrimavano e non riusciva a tenerli aperti per il bruciore.   
La sua coda spalancata afferrò la parte superiore del suo corpo, risucchiandola.  
Trunks si ribellò e lottò per uscire, non riusciva a far altro che versi perché la sua testa aderiva alle pareti interne di carne. Scalciò, le sue braccia erano bloccate ai suoi fianchi.  
“MMMMPHMMM”.  
I suoi glutei scivolarono all'interno.  
Cell rise di gioia mentre guardava la sua coda chiudersi intorno alle sue caviglie e con un ultimo ‘sorso' ingoiare anche i piedi, richiudendosi.  
I vestiti del ragazzò si dissolvevano lentamente all'interno di Cell e le punte carnose, che ricoprivano l'interno della coda, iniziarono a premere Trunks.  
Lo stuzzicarono, entrando in ogni orifizio per secernere la loro sostanza afrodisiaca.  
La coda sembrava una guaina sul corpo di Trunks, le sue fattezze erano riconoscibili nei minimi dettagli.  
Le punte carnose penetrarono l’intimità di Trunks più volte e quello si lasciò andare a gemiti osceni, tentando inutilmente di arrivare a darsi da solo piacere con le dita.  
< Bene. Presto saliranno i succhi gastrici. Lo digerirò pian piano, in qualche mesetto > pensò Cell.  
Un'onda colpì la sua coda e la recise, in uno schizzo di muco verde e sangue viola.   
Cell ululò di dolore.


	7. Cell viene assorbito

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ispirato a: https://www.deviantart.com/furipa93/art/Lets-fix-that-836480754; Lets fix that BY Furipa93.

Viticci rosa e sottili scivolarono dalle pareti e afferrarono Cell.  
Il mostro si dibatteva, ma non riusciva a liberarsi. Si ritrovò coi polsi uniti e le braccia bloccate sopra la testa, le gambe spalancate coi piedi rivolti verso il basso.   
Le punte rosa dei tentacoli più piccoli sondarono la sua pelle esposta, solleticandolo leggermente. Due gli circondarono i capezzoli, un terzo stuzzicò il suo membro retrattile fino a farlo emergere.  
"Lasciami andare, idiota!”. I capezzoli turgidi.  
Majin Bu balzò dentro col grasso traballante e fece apparire una poltrona della stessa sostanza rosa e molle di cui era fatto. Si accomodò, era vicino a Trunks che ancora rantolava strusciandosi sul pavimento.   
Obbligò Cell a sedersi sulle sue gambe, mentre altri viticci lo immobilizzavano completamente.  
Con la mano grassoccia gli accarezzò il membro e giocherellò con la punta.  
“Non devi toccare il fratello di Bra. Oggi non dovevi sculacciare il suo papà Vegeta.  
Non si fa. Sei cattivo" borbottò.   
“Da dove vieni, maledetto?!” sbraitò Cell, incapace di difendersi.  
Sussultò e gridò, mentre l'altro iniziava ad accarezzarlo a mano piena, velocemente, dandogli dei brividi lungo la schiena.  
Un viticcio penetrò Cell, che urlò, e si trasformò in un lubrificante rosa.  
Majinbu ignorò le proteste di Cell e lo penetrò con un indice cicciottello.  
Cell sbuffò tra le urla. Tentava inutilmente di liberarsi, non riusciva s rigenerare la coda.  
Majinbu toccò un punto sensibile e suo malgrado Cell gemette, aprendo la bocca ad o.  
Majinbu infierì premendolo diverse volte. L'altro era arrossito, travolto dal piacere indesiderato.  
Smise di gridare.  
Un secondo dito entrò, Cell stava per venire, ma un viticcio rosa gli imprigionò il membro, impedendoglielo.  
Majinbu leccò Cell, mentre infilava il terzo dito. Gli lasciò andare l'intimità e gli permise di liberarsi.   
Cell mordeva l'aria frustrato.  
“Abbi il coraggio di possedermi… grassone…” esalò.  
Majinbu rise e la sua pancia si staccò.   
Divenne un blob rosa ed assorbì Cell, iniziando a mutare la propria fisionomia.  
Dimagrì e con voce più seducente disse: “Non saresti stato un dolce con un buon sapore".


End file.
